


Always Your Backup

by xxDreamy



Series: Malec Flufftober 2019 [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, I failed, Idiots, M/M, One Night Stands, Roommates, Who knows what came out of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDreamy/pseuds/xxDreamy
Summary: Magnus and Alec need someone to scare off their one-night stands.Who could be better at this job than your roommate aka your best friend?





	Always Your Backup

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I'm sorry for it, it was supposed to be longer and actually include this "oops feelings" thing Lecrit put in her prompt but I couldn't finish it, no matter how much I tried. Maybe one day I will actually find inspiration to get to this point but right now, I'm so sorry I failed :(
> 
> Oh, and sorry for mistakes, I know there are too many to count, I just don't feel able to do it after uni, I'm brainwashed.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy reading anyway and those idiots put smile on your faces!
> 
> D.

Madeline, it was Madeline, right?, hovers over him, her fingers moving up and down Magnus’ chest in a teasing gesture. She tries to look seductively but she fails completely. If she appealed to him yesterday, Magnus blames it on the alcohol. “You know, the things I could do to you”, she purrs into his ear, her tongue sticking from her mouth to nibble his skin there. “The things we didn’t do last night”, she prompts, licking her lips. Magnus really tries not to look frigid but he has his ground rule: one-night stand stays one-night stand, no more funny business in the morning.

“You may not remember but there was a reason for it”, he tells her, watching as she bends to nip at his neck. “I didn’t have condoms”, he reasons with her and she giggles.

“I’m sure such handsome man as you doesn’t really need them”, she whispers, biting his skin.

“I prefer to use protection”, he admits, gently trying to push her from his lap.

“Are you playing hard to get now?”, she asks him, trying to pull his boxer shorts down. “It doesn’t work on me”, she says in a low voice.

“Hey, Magnus!”, Alec shout in the hallway. “Your tests came, do you really think Peter could leave something behind?”

His companion sits abruptly on the bed, the words seem to reach her brain. She glances at Magnus with a horrified expression and in the next second, she stands next to the bed, pulling her jeans on her legs. “You were right”, she only pants out, relief flashing in her eyes, before she opens the door and leaves, only a bang behind her. Alec enters his room, his brown eyes wide and happy.

“Perfect timing”, Magnus admits, running a hand down his face. “She was really eager”, he tells him and Alec makes a disgusted face.

“Ugh, too many details”, he scolds him and Magnus laughs.

“Did you bring someone home yesterday?”, he asks curiously and Alec nods.

“Yeah, he left before I woke up. That’s something I appreciate”, he states and Magnus smiles a little.

“She wasn’t that reasonable”, he says and Alec shrugs helplessly.

“Happens to us all”, he sighs. “Want to grab breakfast? I don’t feel like cooking”, he offers and Magnus grins.

“Sure, give me twenty minutes”, he holds his hand in front of him, trying to roll himself from the bed.

“I’ll give you thirty”, Alec snorts and moves towards the doorway.

“You’re an angel”, Magnus says dreamily and is rewarded with Alec’s loud laugh.

“Hi”, a blond man says, walking into the kitchen. “You have a nice ass, are you interested in a threesome?”, he asks bluntly and Alec turns around, leaving his pancakes on the pan.

“Shouldn’t you be leaving?”, he lifts his eyebrows at him and the man blinks, clearly coming back from his trance. His eyes trace Alec’s body slowly and he would lie if he said it doesn’t feel uncomfortable. He likes being admired but he certainly doesn’t like being treated like a prey.

“I was but now I may change my mind”, he wiggles his brows, stepping closer to his body. “I would like to check what you have to offer”, he tugs at his shirt with his long fingers. Alec takes his hand in his, throwing it aside.

“The only thing I can offer to you is a broomstick deep in your ass”, he states firmly and the man shudders slightly.

“Okay, man”, he lifts his hands slowly. “I understand the message. It’s a shame such hottie as you is wasted for women’s wanting hands. Really bad taste”, he huffs, tapping him on the chest, and turns around to move towards the door.

“My taste is just fine”, he tells him. “You’re just not my type”, he smiles cheekily, proud of himself when the man spins around to send him an angry stare. He leaves before Alec can send another smug comment his way.

Oh, how those mornings make him pleased with himself.

Alec is really drunk.

He remembers bringing this guy to his loft but he has no idea what got into him to do it. He seemed dangerous and yet, Alec is here, on his own bed, kissing him.

He feels numb and dizzy.

What exactly is he doing?

The man tugs at Alec’s belt, opening it, and he sucks in a breath, moving uncomfortably in his bed.

Something is wrong but Alec doesn’t know what.

A deafening noise resonates into the room, making Alec jump on his mattress. He definitely feels more sober now.

“Is that a fucking firealarm?”, the man in front of him spits out, moving to stand on the floor. Alec watches him carefully when he reaches for his jacket that landed on his floor. He heads for the door and Alec tries to follow him, stumbling on his feet. He steadies himself, clinging to the doorframe. His eyes adjust to the blinding light and he notices Magnus in the hallway, staring at him with worry in his brown shining eyes. “Is this a drill?”, his companion asks Magnus, putting his jacket on.

“I don’t think so, there was no information”, his roommate responds, disturbed.

“Right, okay, I’m done here”, the brunet chokes out, disappearing behind the door. Alec’s knees go weak and hit the floor, sending a concerning sound into the room.

“Hey, Alexander”, Magnus kneels in front of him, catching his face into his hands. “Look at me, darling, are you okay?”

“I don’t know”, he replies, resting his forehead against Magnus’ shoulder. His friend’s arms circle around his waist, holding him close.

“Your message was quite worrying”, he states and Alec lifts his hazel eyes to look at him in question.

“What message?”, Alec almost slurs.

“You said you don’t feel well and you need help”, Magnus explains and when Alec shakes his head, confused, he wrinkles his nose, laying his hand on his arm. “I can see why”, he sighs, pulling Alec up on his feet. “Come on, we need to get you to bed”, he rushes him.

“No, the firealarm”, he whispers, leaning against the doorframe again. His roommate lifts his brows at him, pushing him delicately in the direction of his bedroom. “Magnus”, Alec tries to scold him but his words get tangled together. “Did you cause the firealarm?”, he barely asks, falling on the bed, his face hidden in his pillow.

“Maybe”, Magnus says and Alec doesn’t have to be sober to know he has a teasing grin on his features.

“You caused a firealarm”, he repeats, giggling uncontrollably. His friend eagerly joins him, his laugh suddenly too loud for Alec’s ears. He feels soft sheets on his back and he smiles lightly.

“Sleep, we’ll talk tomorrow”, Magnus orders firmly and Alec nods, his forehead pressed to the mattress.

“Okay”, he mumbles. “I don’t know why I brought him home, you’re much hotter”, he adds quietly and a second later, Magnus hears his adorable snores sounding into the bedroom. He snorts, covering his face with his hand, and leaves the room to give him some peace.

He will need strength for tomorrow’s talk.

“Can’t believe you’re having an affair”, Alec pants out, his eyes staring at red-haired lady on Magnus’ bed. “I really thought we had something”, he tells him, trying to pretend a deeply hurt man.

The woman lifts on her elbows, a mischievous look in her eyes. “You must’ve been really lame then”, she states smugly and Alec blinks at her, his eyes darting to Magnus.

“I think you should leave”, he tells her politely, forcing a small smile on his face.

“I think I’d rather stay”, she bites her lips, pointedly leaning closer to Magnus to suck a hickey on his neck. He gasps loudly, clearly uncomfortable, and pushes her before she can leave a mark. “What?”, she huffs angrily, her lips moving closer to Magnus. “We can make a show for your poor boyfriend”, she purrs, her finger angling Magnus’ chin. Before he can protest, she is torn away from him, floating in the air for a quick second when Alec pulls her from his body.

“Get the fuck out of my apartment”, he almost roars at her and she titters annoyingly, rolling her green eyes at him.

“What are you gonna do? Scare me off? I like it here”, she admits, biting her lip while looking at Magnus.

“You can either leave this room fully clothed or as naked as you are now. Your choice”, he says warningly and the woman sighs, sending Magnus another seductive stare.

“Call me when you get bored with your boy right here again”, she whispers loud enough for both to hear and leaves a small card on his drawer. They wait until the door closes and only then Magnus plumps down onto the sheets.

“I guess you won’t be calling back”, Alec teases him and Magnus laughs lightly.

“No”, he shrugs which prompts an amused smile from Alec. “Do you have any plans for today?”, he asks him and wrinkles his nose.

“Not really”, he admits tiredly. “Netflix and chill?”, he offers and Magnus grins widely.

“Couldn’t think of anything better”, he answers, reaching for his shirt to pull it over his head.

“Oh, come on, Alexander, why aren’t you dressed yet?”, Magnus barges into his room and Alec jumps in his bed, black-haired man landing next to him. “We are supposed to leave in twenty minutes”, he whines loudly, looking at his companion. “Sorry to interrupt but you really need to go”, he tells him and the man stares at him, shocked. “Chop-chop! We don’t have a whole day”, he tells Alec, motioning at him to get up from the bed. Alec leaves his sheets reluctantly, looking around the room in hurry.

“I completely forgot”, he says, panicked, and he notices his companion’s careful eyes glued to his naked body. Magnus doesn’t even blink when he slips into his boxer shorts.

“What are you still doing here?”, Magnus sighs tiredly at Alec’s one-night stand, Aaron he supposes after loud sounds he heard few hours ago, and rolls his eyes.

“Can you give me your number?”, he asks, jumping from the bed.

“Darling, I don’t want to be harsh but are you serious?”, Magnus huffs and the man looks at him, unimpressed.

“I’m pretty sure I’m not talking to you”, he bites back and Magnus lifts his eyebrows, irritated.

“But you’re getting an answer from me, Alec doesn’t give his number, I would be nicer if we weren’t in a hurry”, he explains, pushing him into the hallway.

“Who are you actually?”, Aaron asks angrily and Magnus sighs.

“His roommate”, he replies, shutting his door quickly and leaving the annoying man behind. “Honestly, we’re leaving in two hours, you better have your ass ready”, he orders when he enters Alec’s bedroom.

‘Sir, yes, sir”, he grins at him, saluting playfully.

“Breakfast in ten”, he shouts, moving towards the kitchen. “Latecomers only get crumbs”, he informs him and Alec snorts loudly, pulling his shirt on.

He really adores this man.

Alec stirs in his bed, quickly blinking his eyes open to see a smiling figure looking at him. “Hi, handsome”, he says seductively, his fingers mapping the skin on Alec’s chest. “Did you sleep well?”, he asks, leaning closer to leave a small peck on his neck. Alec nods slightly, adjusting his body on the sheets. “What do you say about breakfast? And repeat? And then, maybe, a number”, he licks his lips, tracing Alec’s with his thumb. He needs to stop the sudden urge to pull back, desperately hoping for any rescue right in this moment. No way in hell he is going to give this guy his number. He is barely his type and Alec really chose him to loosen up a little. He opens his mouth, ready to politely refuse when the front door make a loud bang, resonating outside his bedroom.

“Hey, babe, I’m home”, the man’s voice says in a hallway and Alec can hear footsteps closer to his room. He lifts himself on his elbows, imitating the best horrified expression he can muster. “The conference ended yesterday so I’m home earlier, are you happy?”, he asks him and Alec bites his lip, trying to appear nervous. His companion sends him a terrified look, his eyes darting around the room. Before he can figure out how to hide, Magnus opens the door with a huge grin and theatrically freezes in the doorway.

“What the fuck?”, he chokes out, his hand tightening on a handle. “Alec?”, he almost cries out, his brown irises glued to the man sitting on his sheets. “What the fuck is that?”, he says breathlessly and if Alec didn’t know better, he would totally believe him. “I-”, he bites his lip to stop it from trembling, one hand resting on his mouth. “Five years of marriage and you-”, he stutters, eyeing his one-night stand with his careful, wide eyes.

“Look, man, I’m sorry”, the man, Thomas? Taylor?, he doesn’t really remember, jumps from the bed, his whole body shaking with fear and guilt. “I didn’t know, he didn’t have a ring”, he tries to explain himself, grabbing his clothes from the floor in a hurry.

“He didn’t have what-”, he whispers, his eyes gathering with tears.

“This is- I-I’m gonna leave”, he runs past Magnus and a second later they hear front door shutting loudly.

“You’re so overdramatic”, Alec sighs, landing on his pillows. He looks at Magnus from this angle, a small smile present on his lips. “Thanks”

“No problem, at your service”, Magnus winks, laying a hand on his hip and leaning against the doorframe. “How was it?”, he asks cheekily and Alec groans.

“Actually? Not great. I’m starting to think I really need to settle down. Recently, all my one-night stands turned out to be a disaster”, he admits and Magnus giggles quietly.

“Alec Lightwood dating, what a blessing for all those handsome men”, he says, sighing dreamily. “Maybe I should join to?”, he asks himself loud enough for Alec to hear. “I don’t think it works for me anymore”, he explains and Alec nods in understanding. “Besides, I’m slowly running out of ideas to banish your companions”, he confesses, sighing when he plumps down on Alec’s armchair, resting his back against it.

“Yeah, this thing you came up with last time… You scared me to death, I really thought you were in a hospital”, he tells him, a worried expression appearing on his face. Magnus dismisses his words, waving his hand quickly.

“Yeah, I know, it wasn’t my best trick”, he huffs, rolling his eyes quickly. “So what? We dump it?”, he offers and Alec takes a deep breath, thinking about it.

“Maybe we should”, he says eventually, lifting himself on his elbows. “A month for dating, how about that?”, he prompts and Magnus looks at him, his brows raised.

“I feel like that’s a challenge”, he teases lightly and Alec laughs at it.

“Not really, just want us to have motivation”, he admits and Magnus nods.

“Okay, then, a month it is”, he shrugs, relaxing into his armchair.

“Not going to shake hands?”, Alec asks him and Magnus makes a face, clearly disgusted.

“I don’t know what you did with them, I’ll pass”, he replies and Alec erupts into laughter.

So yeah, another typical quiet morning. Nothing new.


End file.
